How to manage when their gone
by Glampyra
Summary: Parents. Dragons. older siblings. Everyone's gone in a blink of an eye. No boats, trapped in a barrier with no way to get help. A new enemy rises, animals and people mutate. It's a dangerous new word. First crossover, please review.


One minute Gobber was talking about the recent spotted dragons, and then he was Gone. Just in a blink, no warning, so sign. No nothing.

Hiccup was standing in the middle of the arena, staring blankly ahead. Daydreaming about himself flying with Toothless when it happened. At first he thought it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. But when he snapped himself to reality and soaked in the fact that Gobber wasn't there anymore, he grew worried. He turned to Ruffnut; who looked just as shocked as he was.

"Did you see that?" He asked. She nodded, not even looking at him, just staring at the space their mentor once was.

"G-Gobber?" Fishlegs said, as if Gobber was going to reappear out of nowhere.

"I guess he just...left" Ruffnut said, she sounded like she wasn't very certain. Like she was just talking, not thinking. "No. He just...disappeared" Her brother, Tuffnut corrected "He...poofed"

The six teenagers looked at one another, not confused, not scared. It wasn't really scary. It was actually kind of fun to think about it.

"So...Gobber poofed?" Snotlout said, chuckling.

"Hey" Fishlegs said "Where's the group?" Today, a group of children and their parents had came over to watch and learn a little more about training dragons, when the teens went to look, they saw that only the children were there.

"Hey kids!" Hiccup called to them "Where are your parents?"

"We don't know" One of them answered. Hiccup knew that voice, it was one of the bakers' sons: Bloodbag.

"Something weird is happening" Astrid said "First Gobber, then the parents...They all just disappeared"

"What?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid's gaze suddenly became glazed over, distracted, scared.

"They're just... Gone, you know" She turned toward the group of kids "Do you see any other adults around?" She called. The kids shook their heads "Their gone too" Bloodbag said.

"They poofed" Tuffnut said, this time without that much joking in his voice, like he was starting to think this wasn't just a sort of prank.

Hiccup noticed a sound. A few sounds actually, some of them were the sounds of younger children calling their parents, others were the sound of wagons crashing and some were sheep bleating, all coming from the village. He walked toward the exit, it felt wrong, like he was doing something he wasn't supposed to do. His legs were numb as he walked through the tunnel that led outside; the others following.

He walked silently to town, there were kids walking outside, sheep and other livestock wandering around some of them looked like they were in the middle of feeding time when the adults disappeared.

In the circle, kids started to poor out of their houses, some of them laughing, others crying and others just looked lost. They all stopped dead, their gazes glued to Hiccup, like he could answer all their questions, or if he might start chewing them out.

Hiccup looked toward the docks, not a boat in sight. He could have sworn that the docks were loaded with boats this morning.

A couple of kids ran out of their house, not bothering to look at them, he walked in. The house looked like everyone had dropped everything and left without a trace. On a desk, were pieces of paper with several poorly drawn dragons on them, all of them had the name of the dragon on it. The Person who had been drawing these had been in the middle of writing "Whispering death" when he disappeared, for Hiccup could clearly see the letters "Whis" on one of the papers.

"You know" Tuffnut spoke up, trying to get rid of the tense silence "I thought I saw a Whispering Death once, turns out it was just Ruffnut when she got out of bed" Hiccup ignored his sad attempt at making a joke and he heard Ruffnut punch him. Hiccup knew this house, it belonged to Slimespark; one of the Tailors, he knew he had a family: five boys and a daughter. He also knew for a fact that the family had adopted a few Terrible Terrors, usually whenever he had walked into this house before, the Terrible Terrors would always fly frantically around him to see if he had any food on him. But now, the tiny dragons were nowhere in sight. In fact, the house was unusually silent. He couldn't hear the scuffling of little dragon feet at all.

"This isn't normal" Snotlout said, like nobody could already guess that.

"Yeah, no kidding" Hiccup replied "Gobber's gone, so are the kids' parents, and a few Terrible Terrors. Yeah, nothing normal about that"

"Please tell me this is all a dream" Fishlegs said "If it is, I'm ready to wake up any second" He was serious as a heart attack.

Someone started screaming.

The six dragon trainers walked out of the house and back into the circle, which was now full of the village children. It was a young girl that had screamed.

"Posey! Posey!" She cried "My Gronkle's missing!"

There was a clamor of agreements. Some saying that their Nadders were missing, others saying their Zipplebacks were gone and others were saying their terrible terrors disappeared.

"I was looking for my mom, but she's not home!"

"Has anyone seen my Nightmare, Smash?"

"The livestock's here, but no adults or dragons!"

A few kids started crying, although it sounded more like one high-pitched, droning moan that made your skin crawl. Everybody went from talking to screaming.

More kids had joined the clamor. It was a busy as a work day in the market, except there were no exchanging of coins, or bidding for the last piece of game. Everyone just stood around, like a scared herd ready to stampede at any moment.

"Is there someone at the watch tower?" more than one voice cried out.

"There's no adults around moron!" Tuffnut said to whoever had called out.

"There must be someone in the mess hall" Astrid said.

Hiccup and Astrid, with the other four on their feet, sprinted for the said hall. Hiccup opened the door, only to be met with an empty hall. No adults whatsoever. Not even a speck of evidence that they were there.

"Parents, dragons, a few of the kids, boats. Everything just gone, All at one time?" Her brow creased in thought as she tried to put it all together, with no luck. The other five stared at her like she might suddenly think of a bizarre answer.

"It just doesn't make any sense" She finally said.

At that time, two kids came in. Both of them wore a crazed/excited look on their faces.

"No rules!" One of them said "We're gonna raid the market! Every one's gonna go"

"Don't you think that's a bad idea?" Hiccup asked.

"You're not the boss of us" The other kid said. Technically, Hiccup _was_ the boss of them. Since he was the Chiefs son, and since there was a highly likely chance that his father was gone like the rest of them, that supposedly made him the chief now. But he wasn't going to push his luck.

"You're right, but just try to keep it all together alright? We'll try to find out what's going on" Hiccup said.

"Yeah, right" The kid said before he and the other one darted off.

"You think it's be kinda wrong to ask him to bring me some mutton?" Snotlout asked Tuffnut.

"Fifteen" Astrid said out of the blue.

"What?" Hiccup asked "Those kids were like, seven"

"No not them. In the arena, there were sixteen of them. five adults, eleven kids. One of those kids was Thora, She was fifteen. I know because her mom invited me to her birthday last week. She wasn't in the group of kids after Gobber disappeared"

"No way" Snotlout shook his head " almost everyone disappearing in the blink of an eye? No, no. It just makes no sense!"

"It's not just the people" Astrid said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The Dragons and boats?"

"No, no" Snotlout shook his head, as if he were trying to get himself out of a dream "Guys, if this is some type of weird joke, quit it already! It's not funny" he started walking away "I gotta go home, I gotta see if my parents are there"

"We all do. But let's stick together alright?"

"Sure, whatever man. But we hit my house first. Gods! what the heck is happening around here?"

"Hiccup?" Astrid said. Normally she wouldn't sound so helpless, but in the weakest of times, she was just hoping that someone had an answer. But no one did, not even Hiccup. The Young Viking that had led the Battle of the red death, that brought the dragons back when they left during Snoggletog. But He had the same lost look on his face as everyone else did. He what to do as much as Astrid did. It seemed impossible.

In the Main circle, the clamoring of kids became louder. Some of the clamoring sounded like plain gibberish, wild, frightened gibberish.

It was getting dangerous. Scared usually meant dangerous. Hiccup knew that all too well. It can lead to crazy things, even with children. And the last thing Hiccup needed was a village full of kids going crazy.

Berk had changed. He didn't know what it was, but something terrible was about to happen.

He prayed to the gods that it wasn't his fault.

**A/N: Hello! So I'm making this crossover with the book GONE and HTTYD. It's gonna be sorta hard, but I'm gonna try and manage it!**

**-Glampyra **


End file.
